expériences douteuses et poison mortel
by laloune
Summary: le titre à changé, officellement et je pense kil va rester celui là lol biz à tous et noublié pa de me dire si vs appréciez...
1. Arrivée à la grande ville et péripéties

Okâ je sais, cé encore moi (je suis déchaînée, j'ai eu envie de publier ttes mes fics en mm tps) mai pour otre chose. Couples :bra- C 17, Marron-goten, trunks-inconnue de mon invention. Bonne lecture ! Super C 17 

Imaginez( j'adore imaginer !!!!) Que c 17 ait été le dernier ennemi de Dragon ball. Ils l'ont battu, mais laissé en vie et il vit retiré dans un coin sombre(une grotte dans une montagne). Il trépignait de rage, mais il savait que même s'il réessayait, il échouerait encore. Seule C 18 venait le voir. Il ne ressentait rien, à part une grande rage et une honte à s'être laisser manipuler de la sorte. Un jour, alors qu'il passait dans la forêt, il entendit un cri. Il se précipita, curieux de savoir qui pouvait se balader ici à une telle heure, et il découvrit une fille magnifique entourée d'une bande d'ours qui semblaient la trouver à leur goût. C 17 les fit fuir simplement en craquant des doigts et remit la fille sur pieds. Après quoi, il repartit sans demander son reste. Elle l'arrêta et lui demanda :

-Excusez ma bêtise, mais où suis-je ?

Il la regarda d'un air méprisant qui lui était propre et reprit sa route.

-Merci ! Je me débrouillerai avec vos conseils ! Lança t'elle en se dépoussiérant. Quel macho ! Se dit-elle.

Brusquement, il revint sur ses pas et lui indiqua la route à suivre.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'accompagner ? J'ai peur, toute seule.

-Non. Tenez.

Il tourna les talons à nouveau et jeta une capsule en l'air qu'elle rattrapa.

-comment vous appelez-vous ? Cria t'elle, vu la distance qui les séparait.

Elle n'entendit que le nombre 17, mais se résolut à laisser tomber, en montant dans la voiture que la capsule renfermait.

' Direction Satan city !'Hurla t'elle.

Une fois arrivée, elle se trouva un appartement, un job de serveuse dans un restaurant très réputé et un autre dans un magasin de mode et d'esthétique la semaine. Maddy était très belle, brune volcanique, un peu plus grosse que mince (1 m 82, 78 kilos à 24 ans), mais qui s'aimait et s'acceptait comme telle. Et ce n'étaient pas les hommes qui lui manquaient. Seulement, de là où elle arrivait, les possibilités de vie étaient réduites. Alors elle avait fui son village et l'homme que ses parents avaient choisi pour elle et était venue ici, à Satan city avec une coquette somme, s'installer pour toujours.

Elle emménagea rapidement et commença son boulot d'esthéticienne. Elle avait des clientes fidèles, et parmi elles, Bulma Brief, directrice de capsule corps. Celle ci venait très souvent de délasser dans le salon, et sa seule présence suffisait à ce que le salon soit rempli de femmes voulant la rencontrer.

Environ 1 mois après ses débuts, Bulma l'invita à devenir sa masseuse personnelle. Comment refuser ? Elle se rendit donc chez les Brief-végéta. 'Drôle de nom', pensa t'elle en lisant sur la plaque. Elle sonna et une voix masculine répondit.

-Oui ?

-Excusez-moi, c'est pour le massage quotidien de madame brief.

-Ah ! Oui ! Maddy, je suppose. Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme apparut, l'air amusé. La jeune fille portait un jean qui lui allait à merveille, et ses fesses rondes étaient adorables. Par dessus, un grand tee shirt annonçant ''YO MEN ! WHAT'S UP ?''Il sourit en refermant la porte.

-Ma mère est dans son laboratoire, je vais la chercher. Installez-vous.

Bulma entra dans la pièce et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, Maddy. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, madame.

-Ce serait mieux de m'appeler Bulma. On y va ?

Elle la massa pendant une heure et demie, puis, bulma la prit pour discuter sérieusement de ce qu'elle envisageait de faire.

-Je te propose un marché honnête : tu quittes ce centre, tu masses à domicile. Bien évidemment, il est naturel que tu sois payée à l'heure. Décide de tes tarifs.

-Euhâmoi, 50 zénis de l'heure me suffiront largement.

-Moi, je te paye le double. Tu es si courageuse !

-Merci, beaucoup, madame briefâenfin, je voulais dire Bulma.

-Si tu as des problèmes, n'hésites pas une minute.

-Oui. Merci.

-Ah, au faitâ pourrais-tu masser toute la famille, aujourd'hui ?

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Trois. Mon fils, ma fille et mon mari.

-D'accord !

Elle commença par Bra. Elles sympathisèrent vite. Ensuite vint végéta. Il ne broncha pas, antipathique qu'il était, mais quand elle eut terminé, il la remercia d'un ton bougon. Enfin, vint Trunks. Il prit un énorme plaisir à se déshabiller devant elle, rougissante, et se coucha sur la table. Elle le massa, puis prit son argent avant de partir à son restaurant.

Elle ne rentra chez elle que tard dans la nuit et se réveilla le lendemain à midi et demie. Elle avait encore rêvé de ce grand brun qui l'avait sauvée dans la forêt, comme chaque nuit. Mais cette fois, elle le sentait se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se dit que Bulma saurait peut être l'aider. Elle décrocha son téléphone et l'appela.

-J'ai un problème grave, bulma.

-Lequel, ma pauvre chérie ?

-Je suis amoureuse.

-Encore Trunks !

-Non, non, pas votre fils. Il ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

-De qui alors ?

-D'un homme que je ne connais pas. Pour des raisons compliquées et longues, j'ai fui mon village et je me suis retrouvée seule dans la forêt. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et m'a donné la petite voiture avec laquelle je me déplace.

-Tu ne le connais pas du tout ?

-Non. Je sais qu'il est grand, beau, musclé et brun. Des magnifiques yeux bleus.

-tu dis bien des yeux bleus ? Très clairs ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Vous le connaissez ?

-J'en connais, des bruns aux yeux bleus, mais lui, je le reconnaîtrais parmi des milliers ! Tu parles de C 17, ma fille !

-Oui !!! C'est ça ! C 17 ! Il me l'avait dit !

-ça m'étonne qu'il ne t'ai pas tuée, cruel comme il est.

-Oh ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas ainsi.

-C'est le frère de la femme de mon ami d'enfance. Il vit reclus dans cette forêt parce qu'il est associable et méchant. Oublies-le.

Elle haussa les épaules et partit, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'étage ou trunks travaillait. Il était assis dans son siège, un crayon entre les dents, torse nu. Il se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son boulot. Maddy en rosit de plaisir et traversa la rue. Finalement, après réflexion, Trunks n'était pas mal


	2. deux ans plus tard, changements de posit...

**Salut à tous ! comme jai le tps, je peux faire des résumés rapides et postez des news rapides. Allez voir mes autres fics en cliquant sur mon log in. J'écris sur tt...Bizous ! **

Deux ans plus tard, Maddy ouvrit son cabinet de masseuse professionnelle. Un samedi, alors qu'elle était occupée à faire du shopping dans une grande boutique de la place, elle oublia son sac dans un café où elle avait déjeuné. Elle y retourna donc et là, elle vit, assis dans un recoin sombre du café, C17. Il était là. Devant elle, sous ses yeux. Il l'avait vue, et avait détourné la tête comme si de rien était. Alors elle remarqua la blonde sulfureuse assise en face de lui en grande conversation au téléphone. Elle l'entendait nettement bien, du bar.

-Marron, je suis ta mère ! Ecoutes moi bien, maintenant. Si jamais tu mets 1 pied dehors, ne serait ce que pour aller à la plage te baigner tant que ton oncle et moi on sera pas rentrés, tu auras de mes nouvelles. C'est clair ?

Elle raccrocha, parfaitement calme. Elle n'élevait jamais la voix, celle ci étant dure de nature.

-Alors, qu'est qu'on disait ? Ah, oui. On parlait...

-Je déteste les humains. Je veux rentrer.

-17, par pitié ! Tu étais humain ! Tu l'es toujours !

-Non. Je ne le suis plus.

-écoutes moi.

-il faut toujours t'écouter.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Trouve-toi une bonne fille, qui va s'occuper de toi et te faire des enfants.

-Comme Marron ? Non, je n'aime pas tout cela.

-Marron n'est pas dans la conversation. On parle de toi.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

-Ah bon ? et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Si tu insistes. C'est le femme au bar. La brune.

C18 vit la jolie brune assise entrain de prendre un café et sourit.

-Tu es amoureux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je la suis depuis deux ans.

-Je vois à quoi tu occupes tes journées !cachottier !

il ne sourit pas.

-Vas la chercher et dis lui, fit elle en se levant pour aller payer l'addition.

Il se leva à sa suite et s'assit à côté d'elle. Le cœur de Maddy manqua 1 battement.

-Bonjour, parvint elle à dire.

-viens avec moi.

Il la prit par la main, sortit du café et s'envola. Surprise, elle s'agrippa à lui et le laissa l'emmener jusque chez elle.

-Comment tu connais ma maison ?

-Je t'ai suivie.

Il ne précisa pas combien de fois. Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir sa porte et l'invita à entrer. Il saisit ses hanches brutalement, referma la porte d'un coup de talon et la plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser à son aise. C'était la première fois en il ne savait combien d'années qu'il le faisait. Elle lui répondit avec tant de douceur qu'il se sentit gêné d'y être allé si fort. Il la lâcha et recula vivement.

-Je crois que c'est trop précipité, dit elle. Mais tu peux rester, il n'y a aucun problème. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Toi. Rien d'autre. Je ne mange pas, je ne bois pas.

-Mais tout homme boit et mange !

-Je ne suis pas un homme. Je suis...

-Peu importe ce que tu es. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Elle noua les bras au dessus de son cou et l'embrassa encore et encore. Il la souleva, la porta sur le canapé et l'y déposa.

-Je dois partir.

-Mais où ?

-Je reviendrai demain.

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te suivrai partout où tu iras.

-D'accord, se résigna t'elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois. A demain.

-N'en parles à personne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... j'aime à conserver ma réputation de tueur auprès des amis de ma sœur.

elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ça, mais elle fit semblant de le croire.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla heureuse comme jamais auparavant. Elle fit son lit, se doucha, s'habilla coquettement( on se demande pourquoi !) et ramena ses cheveux en un chignon négligé qui laissait s'échapper des boucles rebelles. Elle but un café et prit ses clés de voiture pour aller au centre. Une fois arrivée, ses employées-et amies- la saluèrent et la laissèrent s'installer dans son bureau avant d'attaquer les problèmes du jour. Maddy fut étonnée quand une des filles lui apprit que Trunks Végéta-brief l'attendait dans une salle et insistait pour qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui le masse !

-Ok, je crois qu'il me cherche la bagarre, lui !

elle enfila sa blouse par dessus sa petite robe violette et le rejoignit.

-alors, stressé dès le matin, monsieur ?

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion importante, alors vite.

Elle le massa avec application, et lorsqu'il se leva, une demie heure plus tard, il était si relax qu'il pouvait facilement atteindre le ssj3. il se rhabilla et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue.

-à ce soir, Maddy, fit il de sa voix charmeuse.

Dès qu'il sortit, elle s'assit sur son siège. Elle devait faire le point. Maintenant. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de C17, mais elle ne savait rien de lui. Par contre, trunks, elle le connaissait mieux que personne en deux ans. Il lui confiait tout, sans jamais mentir. Elle était au courant des origines saiyennes de ce dernier et les admirait beaucoup. De plus, tout le monde sentait ce lien particulier qu'il y avait entre eux. Trunks était persuadé qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Mais il lui laissait le temps. Il ne s'était pas encore déclaré ouvertement, mais il lui envoyait des fleurs tous les jours, elle recevait des cartes et des invitations à dîner anonymes...

C17 lui faisait tourner la tête. Il y avait ce mystère, en lui, qui lui plaisait tellement ! et il était doux avec elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez. Elle prendrait le temps de le faire et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle choisirait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par son prochain client. Bra entra et se déshabilla pour laisser Maddy la masser.

-tu sais, j'ai rencontré l'oncle de Marron aujourd'hui, commença t'elle. C 17. il est insupportable ! un vrai gamin ! il veut ça, ça et encore ça !

elle parla tout le long de son massage.

-Maddy, trunks est fou de toi, sérieux. Epouse le !

-non, je ne peux pas.

-Bien, je n'insiste pas ! tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir ?

-pourquoi pas ? je vais en parler avec C 17.


	3. une soirée assez spéciale

**Merci à mes rewiewers je vou adore je ferai un chapitre spécial pr vous mes rares fans...**

**_Mariecool : _**la voilou la suiteeeee !!!!

**_catherine and marian_******ne te presse pas... la patience est d'or... la preuve !

**_thoru0509 :_**merci cé gentil je me démène kom cé les vacs je promets de m'y atteler sérieusement...le voilà ton chapitre !

Chapitre 3 

-Ce ''gamin'' ? oh, non, vaut mieux venir sans lui.

-j'ai terminé, fit elle en lui tapant sur le dos. Je lui en parlerai. On est pas vraiment ensemble mais ce n'en est pas très loin tu comprends ?

-Oh, dit bra l'air déçu. Dommage.

-Il te plaît ?

-Qui ?

-C 17.

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est évident. Je sors avec ce type...euh...machin truc...

-Bra, la coupa t'elle. Tu es entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne t'en veux pas. Il a ce quelque chose de spécial... mais ton frère est bien aussi, tu sais...simplement je ne sais pas qui choisir.

-Oui, je vois. ET JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE LUI !

elle parti assez bruyamment comme d'habitude et maddy rit. Le soir, quand elle eut fini et fermé sa boutique, vers 17 h, elle fut suivie discrètement par C 17 mais fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture (elle avait gardé celle qu'il lui avait offerte mais l'avait customisée) et au moment où elle démarrait, il grimpa sur le siège avant sans la regarder.

-Bonsoir, fit elle en souriant.

-'soir.

Il fit une moue qui la fit sourire encore plus et il lui reprocha de ne pas être sortie de toute la journée.

-j'suis resté immobile, et même pour un robot c'est emmerdant, je te signale.

-J'avais pas faim. Désolée. Au fait, trunks et Bra m'ont invité à dîner ce soir, tu viens ?

-Non, voir cette gamine ne me plaît pas le moins du monde. Elle est énervante, exaspérante, gâtée, pourrie jusqu'à l'os, toujours entrain de...

-Oh, ça va, tu as donné assez d'adjectifs péjoratifs sur elle pour en avoir le cœur net. Tu la déteste ?

-Je sais pas.

Elle lui parlait toujours comme s'il avait des sentiments, c'était énervant !

-Je ne peux pas savoir !

-tu viens avec moi, on va voir bulma. Elle pourra régler ton problème sûrement. J'en suis sûre. Si ta sœur a pu avoir un bébé grâce à elle, elle pourrait t'aider !

il hocha la tête sceptique et elle téléphona à Bra pour la prévenir qu'on arrive.

Ils firent un tour à la maison pour que Maddy se change. Elle se doucha, mit une robe mauve courte avec une légère fente et repassa dans la salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle avait fait des mèches blondes et s'était fait un dégradé très joli qui lui arrondissait le visage et le rendait plus poupin. Elle se fit un brushing, passa une couche de fond de teint sur son visage, du rose à joue et du fard à paupières. Puis elle mit des sandales à talons plats et sa clé de voiture avant d'appeler C 17 pour y aller. Il avait son même jean, mais elle avait insisté pour qu'il enfile une chemise qu'elle avait achetée pour lui le jour même. Il soupira et la suivit.

Bra passa une heure dans le bain, laissant son frère tempêter devant la porte jusqu'à épuisement.

-Trunks, il ya ici assez de salles de bain pour toute la ville. Vas ailleurs ! répondait elle invariablement quand il lui ordonnait de sortir.

Elle sortit (enfin) et se brossa les dents avant de laisser la place à trunks. Elle mit une minijupe de chez Imitiziya une grande marque qui la sponsorisait avec un top affreusement décolleté qui laissa son père bouche bée quand il entra pour lui dire que Maddy était là. Avec C 17. elle en frissonna de délice rien qu'à la tête qu'**il** allait faire en la voyant. Végéta s'en aperçut.

-Bra, tu ne comptes pas descendre comme ça, **j'espère** ? affirma t'il plus qu'il ne demanda.

-si, parfaitement. Avec Pan et Marron, après, on a prévu d'aller faire un tour en boîte.

-Bra...

-Papa ! ne commences pas ! personne ne me touchera, sauf permission exclusive de ta part ! je sais...

elle s'exprimait d'une voix lasse. Il soupira et la laissa continuer son activité. Quand ses cheveux extrêmement longs furent secs, elle les balança en arrière et descendit s'excuser auprès de ses invités. Ils n'étaient pas au salon. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et le décrocha pour avoir sa mère.

-Chérie, viens au labo, j'ai besoin de toi. Et mets une blouse, ton père m'a dit comment t'étais habillée.

-oui maman, soupira t'elle.

Elle la rejoignit et découvrit C 17 assis sur une table d'opération.

-Bra chérie, on a besoin de ton savoir sur les cyborgs...

-maman, je dois sortir...

-C'est vraiment passionnant ! il a des capacités incroyables... s'il te plaît... il restera ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour des examens...

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !! grogna t'il mais bulma le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Bra torturait une mèche comme pour réfléchir.

-Il faudrait que j'appelle Pan, et Marron..

-Je le ferai, dit Maddy.

-d'accord, mais à condition qu'il me laisse travailler à mon rythme et sans protestation.

-Ok, fit il sous les regards perçant de Bulma et de Maddy. J'vais essayer.

Maddy et Bulma montèrent pour les laisser seuls et elle le fit coucher sur la table et le passa au scanner.

-je ne savais pas que les écervelées passaient des diplômes...

-Encore un mot et tu pourras te démerder pour avoir des nerfs et des sentiments, lâcha t'elle. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis belle que je suis bête, du con...

Bulma monta directement au lit avec son mari pour laisser les enfants s'amuser, comme elle disait. Trunks et Maddy s'attablèrent et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que, irrésistiblement attirés l'une vers l'autre, la main de trunks vint rencontrer celle de maddy qui rougit instantanément. Sans la bouger cependant.

-Maddeline, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, sauf que nous nous connaissons depuis deux ans et que pendant ce laps de temps ni toi ni moi n'avons eu de relations amoureuses. On a bien tenté de me mettre au bras de plusieurs stars, mais sans succès. Elles n'avaient aucun goût, aucune saveur, n'étaient pas belles...

-Aria Espinosza, pas belle ?demanda t'elle, ironique.

-Pour moi, secoua t'il la tête, non. Parce que ça fait deux ans que j'ai trouvé la perle rare. Deux ans que je m'use le cerveau pour trouver et faire inventer toutes sortes de fleurs et de poèmes chaque jour pour toi.

-Trunks...

-Je souffrais d'un mal étrange. Je ne pouvais plus passer une journée sans que tu me masses au moins deux fois. J'ai bien essayé une autre masseuse, et je peux te dire qu'elle n'a pas eu plus de succès qu' Aria... tout ça pour la seule et unique raison que je t'aime. Depuis deux ans. Je ne te demande qu'une chose.

-trunks... non, ne fais pas ça...je te préviens...

elle était devenue cramoisie à présent.

-Epouse-moi. Quand tu voudras. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

elle le regarda longtemps, pressa sa main contre la sienne, la porta à sa joue et posa un baiser dessus avant de prononcer d'une voix extrêmement basse :

-Non.

_**Chapitre court mais plein en rebondissement, pas vrai ? hihihihi jai labitude de faire des chapitres de 8 pages Word mais jai la flemme ce soir pardonnez moi... vous vous contenterez de la moitié... lol à la suite !!!! les rewiews d'abord...**_


	4. one night stand et accident

**_Masenko : _**merci de me faire cette remarque, mais cette police est destinée à ne pas répéter inutilement les verbes et les noms des persos. En somme à vs faire réfléchir et relire plusieurs fois pour meilleure compréhension !!!lol

**_Mariecool :_** ça devient une habitude pour toi de me laisser des reviews !! je t'adore d'autant plus... voilou !!

Chapitre 4 : aventure d'un soir sans plus... tu crois ?

-Tu refuses ?

il la regardait d'un air abasourdi.

-Oui, Trunks. Je refuse. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pourrai pas supporter la pression. Toi et moi ? mariés ? trop jeunes, je dirais. On fera l'objet de poursuites, de scandales...

-Moi je pense surtout que tu as peur de quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas me le dire. Tu as un fiancé ? un ami ?

-non, rien de tel...

-bon. Epouses-moi.

-non, trunks, non.

-Laisse moi une chance.

-on ne joue pas avec ça.

-Je ne joue pas.

Il était 1 h du matin. La montre de Bra sonna et elle l'arrêta pour pouvoir continuer son travail. Son portable sonna également. Elle ôta ses lunettes, énervée, lissa ses cheveux avec ses doigts et le prit au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-Bra, on t'attend nous ! fit Pan de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Maddy ne vous a pas appelé ? je ne pourrai pas venir, désolée...non, je suis entrain de bosser vraiment dur là... mais oui, moi aussi je t'adore, amusez vous bien !!!

elle coupa et jeta le portable loin avant de remettre ses lunettes et d'attacher ses cheveux avec un chouchou jeté là par sa mère au cas où. Elle s'attela de nouveau à ses calculs pendant que C 17 déambulait dans le laboratoire.

-PUTAIN !!! tu peux arrêter de gesticuler aussi bêtement ! je bosse dur, moi !

-alors comme ça tu as fait des études de cybernétique ? intéressant...

-Je suis top model internationale, j'ai laissé tomber tout ça, mais j'aide maman à opérer C 18 et marron pour les interventions délicates. Maintenant, tiens toi tranquille. Mets toi ici, oui... et restes droit.

Elle le plaça dans le scanner encore une fois, juxtaposa ses résultats, gomma un ou deux qu'elle replaça et souffla un grand coup avant de sourire.

-J'ai réussi à capter ton problème, très cher !! tu es différent de ta sœur. Le professeur Gero a approfondi les recherches et renforcé la destruction de ton système humain, mais ta volonté est restée intacte. Ce qui fait que tu as encore tes émotions et tes sentiments, mais qui ne peuvent s'extérioriser qu'avec violence. Contrairement à elle où il a carrément détruit tout sentiment, il n'a pas réussi avec toi. II y a deux mois, j'ai pratiqué une intervention sur C 18.

Tout en parlant, elle faisait sortir les photos et les documents.

-je lui ai recréé des nerfs dans tout le corps. Pour l'instant, je ne l'ai fait qu'au niveau sexuel et elle doit me dire dans une semaine si ça a porté ses fruits. Je ne sais pas si toi ça marche au niveau sexuel...

-Très bien merci ! cracha t'il sur le défensive.

-ne t'excite pas, c'est juste une question professionnellement parlant, sans plus. Je pense pouvoir commencer à te suivre demain matin. Nous testerons avant tout ton potentiel émotionnel pendant 15 jours...on verra si tu peu passer de l'animosité à l'amitié, ce qui signifierai alors que tu as des sentiments...

-En clair ?

-Nous sortirons ensemble pendant 2 semaines et je te ferai découvrir des choses. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Il est une heure et demie. Je pense finalement que je vais y aller, à leur fête débile !

elle ôta sa blouse, fouilla dans ses tiroirs, dégota une brosse de sa mère, se brossa la chevelure et la rejeta en arrière. Ce geste eut le don d'enflammer C 17. il prit la main de Bra et la tira à lui. Elle ne résista pas au début, pensant que c'était une blague qu'il voulait lui faire. mais quand elle s'aperçut que sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques troublants centimètres de la sienne, elle se recula.

-qu'est ce que tu fais ?

il haussa les épaules, tenant toujours sa main.

-J'ai l'intention de te mettre dans mon lit, Bra.

-Vraiment ? fit elle sèchement, refroidie par ces paroles directes. Moi pas. J'ai dit que c'était terminé pour ce soir, non ? qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-ta mère m'a gentiment proposé de rester ici autant qu'il me plaira. Ce que je vais faire. je vais visiter et m'installer dès que possible.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher son sac à main.

''non mais quel mufle !! me mettre dans son lit !'' tempêta t'elle en redescendant furieusement les escaliers, ce qui lui valut d'avoir la cheville foulée à la dernière marche. Elle se serait écrasée sans les bras qui l'avaient soutenue. Elle leva la tête et vit C 17, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-A peine partie de mes bras, tu reviens ?

elle se dégagea et tomba par terre sous le coup de la douleur. Elle était plus humaine que saiyenne, n'oublions pas...

-tu vas arrêter de faire l'idiot et m'aider à aller au labo ?

-non. Démerde toi toute seule, ma petite.

Elle se releva et clopina jusqu'au labo, et il la suivit de près pour empêcher une nouvelle chute. Elle sourit. Mine de rien, il s'inquiétait pour elle...

Ils regardaient la télé. Enfin, pas vraiment. La télé était allumée, et Maddy s'était endormie sur ses genoux pendant que trunks réfléchissait. Elle avait insisté pour discuter, et ils l'avaient fait. Résultat : nul. C'était toujours pareil, elle restait campée. Il changea de position et prit la télécommande pour zapper. Son geste la réveilla.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-Oh, une heure et demie à peu près.

-et C 17 ?

-Ma mère l'a invité à rester ici tant qu'il faudra. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ce soir ?

-Je travaille demain, trunks.

-J'ai réservé et déjà payé ta journée, annonça t'il. Restes. S'il te plaît. Je te promets que je n'aurai aucun geste déplacé.

-non. Je rentres.

Voyant qu'il était inutile de polémiquer encore, il décida de la raccompagner dans sa voiture à lui. Une fois devant sa porte, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, l'ouvrit, entra et se retourna vers trunks.

-Je te promets d'y réfléchir longuement. On en reparlera dans deux ou trois semaines. D'accord ?

-ça veut dire que l'on ne se verra pas pendant...

-non. Ça ne veut rien dire. Coupa t'elle. Entre.

-Tu sais...je m'inquiète pour Bra, fit il, une fois assis au petit bar. Ces temps-ci –notamment ces deux derniers mois- elle a tout délaissé : travail, amis...elle ne va plus à ses défilés, Pan et Marron prétendent qu'elle les laisse tomber...

-Elle est amoureuse, Trunks.

-Mais de qui ? entre elle et Goten, c'est fini depuis un ou deux mois. C'est lui qui a l'air malheureux, en plus, pas elle !

-De C 17. enfin, je pense. Le première fois qu'il est venu à la capsule, c'était il y a deux mois. A la même période qu'elle a rompu avec Goten. Puis, elle a tout laissé tomber... réfléchis !

-Ah, c'est donc pour ça ! soupira t'il. Ça va vite s'arranger alors. il est temps que j'y aille. Les parents vont gueuler s'ils voient que j'ai laissé la maison sans surveillance.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à déménager ? demanda t'elle soudain.

-non, pas vraiment. J'ai peur de me séparer de ma famille.

-Mais tu as 29 ans !

-L'âge ne change rien chez les saiyens. La famille reste unie.

Elle rit. Il arrêta son rire par un baiser. Le premier ''vrai'' à part les bisous innocents de tous les jours. Elle ne sembla pas y résister et attira sa tête à la sienne pour l'approfondir. Il ré entra et ferma la porte de l'appartement à clé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent pour se regarder.

-Mad... tu es sûre ? murmura t'il, troublé.

-Pourquoi ? je n'en ai pas l'air ? demanda t'elle en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

Ils roulèrent sur le tapis et se déshabillèrent à toute vitesse. Maddy lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son amant et il gémit. Sa langue descendit vers son cou et il la pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il enleva avec deux doigts son soutien gorge (N/A :ouh !!! l'expert !!!!)et prit dans ses mains ses deux seins parfaits, les embrassant, les vénérant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une déesse. Elle se tordit de plaisir quand il titilla une pointe puis l'autre avec la langue avant de revenir vers sa bouche pour en prendre possession. elle glissa la main droite dans le boxer et saisit l'objet de ses désirs. Elle sursauta d'étonnement. Bon dieu, il était énorme ! trunks s'écarta, confus et bégaya comme un écolier qui était encore vierge, pourtant, dendé seul pouvait savoir combien de femmes s'étaient pâmées de plaisir dans ses bras.

-tu sais...si...

-J'ai dit quelque chose ?alors tais-toi...

elle le fit coucher à terre et tira le reste du boxer vers le sol, s'asseyant sur le bas ventre de trunks pour effectuer une délicieuse pression à laquelle il ne put résister. Il la souleva, écarta sa petite culotte et la fit descendre progressivement sur son pénis durci. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et ses hanches imprégnaient un rythme infernal. Ne pouvant plus supporter l'attente, elle prit les mains de Trunks dans les siennes, arrêta la progression et le fixa dans les yeux avant de tomber d'un seul coup. Ils crièrent tous les deux. Elle se mit à faire un piqué incroyable et augmenta les coups de hanches. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi satisfait que lorsqu'il se déversa en elle et qu'elle cria d'extase.

Assise, elle regardait C 17 lui faire son bandage et serrait les dents. Ses mains étaient très froides, mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Quand il eut terminé, il tapa dessus et elle cria.

-T'es timbré ou quoi ? non mais oh !

-Scuze, j'ai pas fait ''exprès'', se moqua t'il. Alors, on va se coucher ?

-ON ? JE vais en boîte, cheville foulée ou pas ! et puis non, j'y vais pas... mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que toi et moi dormions ensemble.

Il la souleva malgré ses protestations et la porta dans sa chambre. Il la jeta sur le lit.

-C'est très gentil, je t'en remercierais presque. Maintenant, au revoir, C 17.

Il sortit et elle se changea, mettant une nuisette en soie pêche qu'elle avait piquée à sa mère. Elle se coucha et se couvrit de son drap avant d'éteindre la lumière.

C 17 entra dans la chambre voisine de Bra que bulma lui avait attribuée et enleva ses vêtements pour rester en caleçon. Il s'allongea sur le lit tel quel, indifférent au froid qui le frappait.

Vers 3 h, La pluie commença à tomber et des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Bulma se serra contre son mari en soupirant de bonheur. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de l'orage. ( N/A :moi ossi...)

Maddy était dans les bras de trunks et ils dormaient paisiblement après l'amour. (N/A : ben koi ? cé un PG-13, pas un NC 17 !!!) un éclair plus violent que les autres la réveilla et elle se pressa contre Trunks.

-moumour... murmura t'elle.

-Hum ?

les deux seules choses qu'un saiyen –en l'occurrence trunks- ne pouvait supporter c'était le manque de nourriture et le fait d'être réveillé. Mais pour Mad, il faisait une exception.

-J'ai peur...

-je suis là, que veux tu qu'il t'arrive ?

-Pas de ça... de nous.

Il se réveilla complètement et s'assit dans le lit.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle lâcha la ''bombe''.

-Trunks, je sors presque avec C 17.

-''Presque'' ? ça veut dire quoi, ça ? tu te fous de moi ? comment tu peux faire ça ? laisser les choses aller si loin, laisser ma sœur tomber amoureuse de lui...fulmina t'il en se levant pour s'éloigner d'elle.

-je n'ai pas fait ça ! commença t'elle. C'est toi qui m'as embrassée !

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé le baiser ? tu l'as fait plein de fois !!! et tu sais que C 17 est un robot ! il ne ressent rien ! RIEN !

-Si, il ressent des choses !! j'ai simplement omis de te dire que il y avait une relation privilégiée entre lui et moi... attends !!!

il avait déjà enfilé son boxer, pantalon et prit sa clé et sa chemise et dévalait les escaliers, furieux, pendant qu'elle le suivait en peignoir.

-Trunks... écoutes moi !!

il monta dans sa voiture et claqua la portière, montant les vitres pour ne rien entendre de ce qu'elle disait.

-je t'aime...

il baissa les vitres.

-C'est maintenant que tu sais que tu m'aimes ? il t'en a fallu, du temps, dis donc ! et venir tout gâcher avec ça ! C 17, hein ? s'il en vaut tant la peine, va le chercher ! non, je vais te simplifier la tache : je vais te l'envoyer empaqueté demain matin ! et si cet enculé a touché à un cheveu de ma sœur, je jure qu'il va venir dans plusieurs paquets !

il démarra en trombe, la laissant seule à genoux dans le parking. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, et la météo annonçait Satan city zone rouge à cause du verglas important. Il éteignit la radio et accéléra.

Bra frémit, seule, dans son lit. Son frère n'était pas là pour dormir avec elle. Il n'était pas encore revenu de sa balade avec Maddy. Elle y allait...non, elle y allait pas... si, elle y allait... oh, et puis zut ! il n'allait pas la chasser juste parce qu'elle avait peur !! elle se leva et clopina jusqu'à la chambre de C 17 qui étai ouverte. Il était assis en tailleur et la regarda entrer en souriant. Comme s'il savait qu'elle viendrait.

-Pardon, je ne veux pas te déranger... fit elle en fermant la porte et en s'appuyant dessus.

-qu'est ce que tu veux, petite ?

-Dormir ici... promis, je ne ferai rien ! enchaîna t'elle comme elle voyait qu'il voulait parler. J'ai juste peur de l'orage...

elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue, et elle lui fit pitié. Il se poussa et tapota la place vide près de lui. Heureuse et épuisée par la journée éreintante, elle se précipita et se vautra dans les draps.

La voiture gagnait de plus en plus de vitesse et trunks, furieux, ne pensa pas à freiner à un feu tricolore et rentra dans un tank de sécurité. Le choc le fit s'évanouir immédiatement. Il entendit des cris et des appels au secours et reprit ses esprits. Un pompier lui demanda si l'on devait appeler quelqu'un. Il parvint à dire le numéro et le nom de sa mère avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone de bulma vrilla le silence une fois, deux fois, puis elle se décida à laisser ses activités sexuelles de côté pour décrocher. Ce qu'elle entendit acheva de faire baisser son excitation... le drap passa par dessus les têtes et en moins de deux minutes bulma et végéta se retrouvaient en bas. Elle écrivit un mot rapide à sa fille pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et s'accrocha à végéta qui s'envola après qu'elle ait pris son écharpe.


End file.
